The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, often shortened to just Jimmy Neutron, is an American animated television series, and spin-off of the Academy Award-nominated computer-animated movie, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. The series first officially aired on July 20, 2002, on Nickelodeon. Jimmy Neutron is the first computer-animated "Nicktoon." The show ended in 2006 when its parent company, DNA Productions, became defunct. Jimmy Neutron is a CGI-animated cartoon about the adventures of a boy with an I.Q of 210 which is 10 more than the maximum possible in real life. He goes along with his friends creating wacky inventions that are used for some purpose of him and his family and always go wrong and cause disaster or destruction. Nicktoons Unite! Series Nicktoons Unite! Jimmy Neutron appears as a playable character in the game. He is one of the main heroes of the team and also made it possible for them to travel through the dimensions. Professor Calamitous is the main antagonist of the game, also being the leader of the Syndicate of Evil. Retroville also is the last level, in which you also enter Goddard's body to remove the Giant Fleabot. Goddard also acts as the save point in the game. Cindy also appeared as a NPC in the game telling Jimmy about Calamitous' hideout. At the end Jimmy also shouts that she has to get out of his lab. Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island Jimmy again returns in the game, but not as playable character. He even doesn't appear on Volcano Island and is only communicated through with a special device Timmy found. Jimmy however does explain what Mawgu's plan is and sends Tucker a plan of a machine to stop him. Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Jimmy returns again as a playable character, and Professor Calamitous returns as the main antagonist of the game. This time Professor Calamitous uses Krabby Patties to feed the Fairies to make them fart, and combine that gas with ghost energy to power his army of Toybots. Jimmy and his friends stop him from doing this. Nicktoons: Globs of Doom In this game Jimmy returns as playable character, but instead of Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous is the villains to represent the show. There also is a level that takes place in Retroville where you have to battle the Girl-Eating Planet and save Cindy. You have to save Cindy, Sheen and Carl out of the goo. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X The show has three characters to represent their show, not couting Sheen who represents Planet Sheen. The playable characters are; Jimmy Neutron, Professor Calamitous and Beautiful Gorgeous who all at least once appeared in the previous Nicktoons Unite! games. Poultra was considered to become the final boss in the game but was cut for multiple reasons. Poultra was cut because it would be weirld to have a giant-chicken monster thing that apparently could travel between dimensions while having no personality streak of zero. Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy Jimmy Neutron appears as a playable character in the game, but only is unlocked upon beating the game. Although being a playable character, no other Jimmy Neutron characters appear in the game. Super Brawl Jimmy only appears as a playable character in Super Brawl 2. Sheen also appears as a character but represents Planet Sheen instead of his original show. Baseball Field also appeared as a stage in Super Brawl 2. Nicktoons Racing Series Jimmy appeared as a playable character in Nicktoons Winners Cup Racing and the sequel Nicktoons Nitro, in which he both drives his rocket. Professor Calamitous also appears as a racer in Nicktoons Winners Cup Racing, as unlockable. Nicktoons MLB Sheen and Ultra-Lord appear as playable characters in Nicktoons MLB. Sheen however represents his own show, Planet Sheen. Jimmy later was added in the 3DS version of the game. Other Jimmy appears as a playable character in the games; Nickelodeon Party Blast, Nicktoons Basketball and Nicktoons: Movin'. Category:Shows Category:Film Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Unite Category:Nicktoons Globs Of Doom